Coming to Terms
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Uhura was as straight as a horizontal line. She had an entire life's evidence to prove that. So why was she pinned under Nurse Chapel? Femslash


**Summary: Uhura was as straight as a horizontal line. She had an entire life's evidence to prove that. So why was she pinned under Nurse Chapel? Femslash**

**Rated: T**

**This came from Prompt #19 of Chapter 3 of my story, Impossible to Describe, and is dedicated to one of my favorite consistent anonymous reviewers, WithLoveFromTorchwood. Thanks for being awesome!**

* * *

More than anyone in the main crew, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura could say that she knew herself through and through. She had known herself every since she was a little girl, and since then none of her aspirations or desires came as a surprise.

She could pinpoint, from an early age, her dream job, dream home, and dream guy. Emphasis on _guy_. There had never been any confusion as to whether she was or wasn't attracted to women, because she just wasn't. She was meant to be with a man.

She had thought that man was Spock, but after their break up and his falling in love with her captain, she knew that she just hadn't met the right guy yet. She would, though. This much she _knew_.

One afternoon she trudged off to Medbay to wait for Christine to finish her shift. The women usually met up once every two weeks to have a sleep-over, or "to get away from pathetic men" as Christine once lightly put it. Christine's issue was that she put up with men in pain on a daily basis, so all she heard, naturally, was whining. She liked being around Uhura because she never had to listen to whining or pity-parties, not even after she and Spock broke up. Nyota was just too sure of herself.

"Hey, are you done yet?" Uhura smiled at the blonde, whose hair was in disarray for some odd reason.

"In a sec. We had a nasty case of hallucinaters, today." She wiped the back of her hand against her forehead and typed something on her PADD.

"Brought on by what?"

It was another thing she appreciated about Uhura. The woman always seemed genuinely interested in what she was doing. She had a thirst for knowledge that Christine only wished everyone had.

"Replicator malfunction. Replicated drugs into lots of the food, and people started having wicked hallucinations. One guy thought my hair was a bug and tried to kill it." She said this with an air of annoyance, and Uhura grinned, good-natured, up at the mess of blond hair that was falling out of it's usually neat bun.

"Nurse Chapel, let me take care of that." Doctor McCoy came out of his office and reached for her PADD.

"Are you sure? I have no problems finishing up."

"Nah, you've done _more_ than enough. Besides, Admiral Archer just talked my damn ear off for the last hour about things he didn't know nothin' about. I wouldn't mind sinking into some work."

"Thanks!" Christine passed the PADD over to McCoy, who instantly went into serious-doctor mode, and she removed her robe.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's have us some girl time!"

They walked back slowly to Christine's room and, when inside, fell onto the bed. For a few seconds they sat there in silence, just happy to rest their backs, until Uhura launched into a conversation about Cupcake trying to cop a feel. Christine rolled her eyes, commented on how pathetic men were, and the conversation went from there.

Uhura thought men certainly had their pathetic moments, but she didn't have a problem with them the way Christine did. She figured her friend had an awful break up and that was the end of it, but she had never asked.

"We should watch a movie!" Christine launched herself off the bed, two tons of energy all shoved into one tall, beautiful blond, and sifted through her movies.

"Ugh, we've watched about _all _of those. Anything on direct?" Christine grabbed her remote, running through the list of movies, and came across an old twenty-first century movie called "Kissing Jessica Stein." The description was vague, so they decided to give it a try. Which created a _very _awkward two hours.

Uhura, for once, didn't know something about herself, and _that_ in itself was alarming. She didn't know why she was so uncomfortable. She had seen two women kiss before and it never bothered her. She thought it was sweet. But not right now. Right now, she was wiggling on Christine's bed with discomfort. She felt like that Jessica Stein girl: confused, unsure and totally lost.

Christine watched with one hand propping up her head, body relaxed. She had changed into her pj's, which consisted of a tank top and short shorts, and that just made Uhura even more uncomfortable. Usually it didn't bother her in the least, but now...

Nyota shifted on the bed so that the movie screen was hidden behind Christine's back. Which helped her discomfort with the movie, but not with Christine. She noticed a few freckles on the blonde's back and, to her dismay, found herself reaching out to run her fingers gently down them. When her outstretched hand registered in her mind, she pulled her hand back fast and rolled over, body facing away from her friend.

_What is _wrong _with me!_

"Nyota?" Uhura shivered when she felt a hand gently caress her arm. She flinched and curled up into a protective ball. "Sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine." She could hear the quiver in her voice and felt the bed shift and lift with the lost weight of her friend. She heard the tv click off, then Christine sat back down and wrapped her arms firmly around Uhura's shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked in a soft voice, barely over a whisper. Uhura shook her head, but the blonde was not discouraged. "Come here."

Without realizing exactly what was happening, Nyota felt herself being pulled into the surprisingly strong arms of her friend. The blonde wrapped her in a warm hug and leaned her forehead on the silky black hair of the other woman. For reasons she may never know, Uhura held on tight.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Christine whispered.

"I...This movie confuses me," was the best Uhura could come up with. She didn't know how else to explain her tumble of emotions.

"What about it is confusing?" After almost a whole minute of silence she tried again. "Or is it not the movie that's confusing you? Is it maybe you"

Uhura pulled herself closer to her friend, wincing at how accurate her words were. It _was _her. Maybe it was just the movie, but Uhura felt like she was having feelings for her friend, feelings she had never had before. It didn't make sense.

"You know I'm a lesbian, right?" Christine said suddenly. Uhura visibly tensed in her arms but didn't pull away. "It took me a long time to realize it. I always thought I just hadn't met the right guy. Well, I was right, in a way. I hadn't met the right _person_."

"How did you know," Uhura asked.

"I fell in love with a woman. Simple as that."

Uhura didn't understand herself, which was really starting to annoy her. She had always known what she wanted out of life, so what was this sudden interest in Christine in a more-than-friends way? And what was the jealousy she suddenly felt?

"Who?" Her voice was harder and she pulled back from the hug. Christine shrugged and smiled softly.

"She's beautiful. So understanding and passionate, and so intelligent. She could talk my ear off all day about her studies and make me interested in a subject that I never had much patience for. And she knows what she wants out of life, which is more than most people could ever say."

"She's a lucky girl." Uhura climbed off the bed and was halfway to the door when Christine called out to her.

"Wait, don't go!" She felt a soft hand on her arm and was spun around. The fast spin made her feel dizzy and she fell against her friend. Christine held her steady against her chest and stroked her arms. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Uhura was barely listening. Her eyes were trained on Christine's pink lips, watching them move slowly, purse slightly when Nyota didn't answer her question. Uhura reached her arms up slowly and wrapped them around Christine's shoulders. One hand went to her neck and rubbed the hot skin, causing her friend to shiver.

And Uhura had to face a sudden epiphany: What if she still knew _exactly _what she wanted, but was just afraid to admit it to herself? What if she had known this all along, a part of her, and that's why her tolerance for men was always so low, why she always knew when a relationship was at it's end and never felt too bad about it?

What if all she had to do was stand on her tiptoes and kiss Christine, and all her questions would be answered?

She stared deep into her friend's eyes, silently asking if this was okay as she leaned in closer. The blonde smiled and leaned down, catching Nyota's lips in her own. The two women stood still in the middle of the room, lips moving silently and hands rubbing gently at exposed skin until Uhura felt light-headed and had to pull away.  
Christine pulled her back onto the bed and Uhura brought their bodies close together, fingers tangled in the long hair.

"So what does this make us, Nyota?" Christine smiled and stroked her cheek. Nyota pressed her palm to the blonde's cheek and lay her head down on her cheek.

"Now...I guess I finally know who I am."

* * *

**If you don't review, I'll eat your first and third child...I'M TOTALLY JOKING, BY THE WAY! But please review.**


End file.
